Psychic Girl
by Ruruberry
Summary: Rukia adalah seorang wanita yang punya kekuatan untuk berbicara dengan hewan maupun tumbuhan. ia akhirnya bergabung dengan para Guarduans. apa Guardians itu? RnR! AU and OOC


**Hiya! Ruru datang dengan fict baru.**

Readers : fict 1 belum selesai, nambah lagi 1. Dasar!

Ruru : Bodo! Wek~

Disini Ruru buat Rukia yang penasaran dengan Toushiro yang amat sangat super duper dan selalu dingin kepada cewek. Ini bukan asli punya Ruru kok. Ruru 3 tahun lalu pernah baca sebuah manga yang judulnya sama dengan judul Ruru yang sekarang, "Psycics Girl". Yang udah pernah baca, nggak di baca juga nggak papa kok. Ruru terima. Tapi ada beberapa adegan yang Ruru ubah. Jadi gomenasai ya?

Ruru suka sama Toushiro yang jadi Haruya Sakahogi.

Yaudah, tolong baca saja ya. Kalau sudah baca, jangan lupa di review. Ruru butuh dorongan, kritik dan saran. Maaf bila masih ada typo. Gomen and sekali lagi, gomen.

*~o0o~*

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, Selalu and selalu!!!**

**Psychic Girl © ****Mizukami Wataru**

**Genre : Romance / Mystery**

**Pairing : HutsuRuki and Slight IchiRuki**

**Warning : AU, gaje, OOC, Gaje dsb.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!!!**

*~o0o~*

**Chapter 1 : "Sekolah Baruku"**

*~o0o~*

**PSYCHIC GIRL**

"Gelap. Dimana ini?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dan dengan mata violetnya yang berkilau. Ia tengah berjalan ditempat yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Kami membutuhkanmu." terdengar suara yang sangat asing ditelinga gadis itu. Diliriknya ke sekitar dan ia menangkap sebuah cahaya yang amat terang dan ia melihat bayangan 5 orang berada disana. Terlihat samar.

"Kami memerlukanmu, Rukia." ucapan terakhir itu yang gadis tersebut dengar dan semua berubah jadi putih, tanpa apapun. 

*~o0o~* 

"Tididit tidit tididit.."

**BRAK!**

Suara jam waker yang telah meninggal itu tetap tak digubrisnya. Ia kembali tertidur. Namun setelah 1 menit berlalu, ia tersadar.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya gadis bernama Rukia itu. Lalu ia melirik jam weker yan sudah tewas dilantar yang tengah menunjukan pukul 06.45.

"GAWAT! AKU TELAT!" ucapnya histeris. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Seusai itu, ia berpakaian dan berlari menuju ruang makannya. Disana terlihat pembantunya, Kurotsuchi Nemu tengah menyiapkan makan paginya.

"Ohayou Rukia-sama. Silahkan makan pagi dulu." sapa Nemu pada Rukia.

"Ohayou mo, Nemu. Eh, aku makan dijalan saja ya Nemu, makanannya? Aku buru-buru." ucapnya sambil mengambil roti selai coklat yang telah tersedia dimeja makannya. Ia meminum segelas susu dan berlari sambil memakan roti tersebut dimulutnya.

"Gawat, padahal ini hari pertamaku kesekolah." batin Rukia. Ia terus berlari sampai ia sampai disebuah hutan dan berhenti sejenak.

"Sebentar... Sepertinya Nemu mengerjaiku." ucapku sontak mengambil jam tangan yang berada didalam tasku. Dan benar saja. Ini masih jam 05.59 dan berarti ia terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Rukia menghela nafas dan akhirnya berjalan ke dalam hutan tersebut. 

*~o0o~* 

**RUKIA POV  
**  
Nemu mengerjaiku, aku yang masih ingin tidur tadi jadi harus bangun sepagi apa tadi. Entah Nemu percepat sampai berapa menit waktu tidurku itu.

Namaku Rukia Kuchiki, aku anak baru di kota Karakura ini. Seminggu lalu aku baru pindah kesini. Sekarang, aku kelas 2 SMA. Umurku 16 tahun. Orangtuaku berada dikota lain. Kota yang pada bulan ini mengalami musim dingin. Aku mempunyai kebiasaan aneh. Entah kenapa aku seperti bisa merasakan apa yang ada di sekitarku maupun merasakan perasaan kepada makhluk hidup selain manusia. Maksudku seperti hewan dan tumbuh-tumbuhan. Ya, memang aneh tapi itulah aku.

Aku terus berjalan melewati pepohonan yang mengalami masa pengguguran. Benar, ini adalah musim gugur. Aku berhenti didepan sebuah pohon. Ku tatap pohon tersebut dalam dalam dan aku mulai tersenyum.

"Hai pohon, kau tampak baik baik saja ya? Kau punya banyak teman disini. Tidak sepertiku." ucapku dan aku mulai tertunduk. Airmataku tengah berada dipucuknya.

"Aku kangen orang tuaku." ucapku lirih dengan pipiku yang telah basah karena tak kuat menahan tangis. Dan seketika itu, aku melihat beberapa daun berjatuhan dari pohon tersebut. Aku mulai menghapus air mataku dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih karena kau mau menghiburku." ucapku sambil memeluk pohon itu. 

*~o0o~* 

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, seseorang terjatuh dari atas pohon yang tengah ku peluk.

"A-aduh.." keluh laki laki itu menahan sakit. Aku terkejut dan mendekatinya. Kulihat ia tengah mengelus kepalanya. Seorang laki laki bertubuh tegap namun ia lebih pendek dariku. Rambutnya putih dan mata emerland-nya membuatku ingin mengenalnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku singkat.

"Tidak perlu tau." jawabnya dengan singkat pula. Aku terdiam sejenak. Angin berhembus dan menerbangkan sedikit rambutku. Ia bangkit dari sakitnya karena jatuh dan berjalan melewatiku.

"Hey tunggu, kau belum memberitahuku. Siapa kau?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mengikutinya. Namun aku tak mengetahui ada batu didepanku sehingga aku terjatuh.

"Au.." keluhku mencoba berdiri. Laki laki itu bukannya membantuku. Ia hanya menoleh sebentar dan berjalan lagi. Aku kesal dengannya. Aku mulai berdiri dan mengejarnya.

"HEY! KAU INI COWOK BUKAN SIH?!" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Aku tadi terjatuh, kenapa kau tidak menolongku?!" tanyaku kesal.

"Bukan urusanku." jelasnya singkat sambil menaruh kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya dan berjalan lagi menjauhiku, entah kemana tujuannya itu. Aku terdiam selama beberapa saat dan mulai berjalan lagisetelah perasaanku sudah enakan. Aku masih sebal dengan laki laki berambut putih itu. Sombong sekali dia.

Aku berjalan menuju sekolah baruku. Ya, aku telah sampai disekolah baruku. Karakura High School [International Standard Competition]. Wow, aku sangat kagum dengan sekolah baruku yang sangat besar ini.

Aku berlari menuju sekolah itu. Didalamnya terdapat orang orang yang ramah menurutku.

*~o0o~*

**NORMAL POV  
**  
Rukia tengah berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, namun ditengah jalan ia melihat 4 orang siswa yang tengah menulis dipapan yang cukup besar. Salah satu dari 4 siswa tersebut melirik Rukia. Rukia terkejut sejenak lalu mukanya menjadi merah. Siswa itu tersenyum dan menuju kearah Rukia. Siswa itu terus saja berjalan dan sampailah ia didepan Rukia.

"Kau?" ucap laki laki itu terdiam sejenak dengan wajah memerah. Wajah Rukia pun semakin memerah.

"Imut sekali... Aku suka!" lanjut laki laki itu sambil memeluk Rukia sambil berputar putar dengan tawa anehnya. Rukia hanya bersweat drop ria.

"To-tolong, turunkan aku. Aku pusing." ucap Rukia dengan mata berkunang-kunang. Ichigo yang menyadari ungkapan Rukia segera berhenti dan menurunkan Rukia. Rukia berdiri sempoyongan dan gontay.

"Ah maaf ya? Perkenalkan, aku Ichigo Kurosaki. Ketua osis di Karakura High School ini. Kamu siapa?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia sambil menjabat tangannya yang masih sempoyongan.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa Ichigo-senpai. Aku... Rukia Kuchiki. Murid... pindahan." ucap Rukia dengan masih sempoyongan.

"Wah kau lucu sekali ya, Rukia. Selamat datang di Karakura High School." terang Ichigo sambil mencubit pipi Rukia.

"Terimakasih, Ichigo-senpai. Aku mau ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu." balas Rukia sambil berjalan dengan gontai. 

*~o0o~* 

**HEAD MASTER'S ROOM**

"Sumimasen.." sapa Rukia sambil mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Masuk." terdengar suara dari dalam yang berarti Rukia boleh masuk. Rukia membuka pintu dan menutupnya pelan.

"Oh, anak pindahan ya? Rukia Kuchiki kan?" ucap sang kepala sekolah. Kepala sekolah itu ber-gender laki-laki. Tubuhnya tegap dan masih terlihat muda. Berambut putih panjang dengan balutan senyum diwajahnya.

"Ah iya, kepala sekolah... A..." Rukia kebinggunggan memanggil sang kepala sekolah itu.

"Panggil saja Ukitake. Kau masuk saja dikelas 1-2" ucapnya dengan senyum.

"Hai', Ukitake-sensei. Arigatou." ucap Rukia sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu. Akhirnya ia pergi ke kelasnya. Namun dihentikan oleh seorang guru.

"Wait, new student. You must wait your turn. Ok?" jelas sang guru. Rukia kebinggungan. "My turn? What it mean, sensei?" tanyanya.

"I'm Soi Fon, I'm an english teacher in this class. You'll in when I'm call you miss. Understand?" tanya sang guru lagi.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry sensei. I'd understood." jawab Rukia dan ia segera menyingkir dari hadapan sang guru. 

*~o0o~* 

**CLASS  
**

"Ok all, we have a new friend now. New student, come here and introduce yourself please." ucap Soi Fon dan seketika itu Rukia memasuki kelas barunya. Semua laki laki tertegun melihatnya. Imut, lucu, gemes. Ya, kata kata itulah yang mereka lontarkan ketika pertama kali melihat Rukia.

"Thanks sensei. Ohayou minna, namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Aku pindahan dari Soul Gakuen dan mulai sekarang aku akan berada dikelas ini. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." ucap Rukia dengan setengah membungkuk. Semua tertegun melihatnya.

"Ok Rukia, please sit up beside, Toushiro." ucap Soi Fon mempersilahkan Rukia duduk sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku disebelah seorang laki-laki bernama Toushiro.

"Apa? Dia kan laki-laki yang ku temui di hutan tadi. Kami-sama, ini pasti hari terburukku." batin Rukia sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Ia duduk dikursi tersebut dengan gemetar. Ia mencoba santai, dan akhirnya ia beranikan dirinya menyapa Toushiro.

"Hai, Toushiro ya? Aku Rukia. Salam kenal ya." ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum. Toushiro hanya meliriknya sejenak dan kembali pada posisi sebelumnya. Rukia cengo.

"Uwh, sombong banget!" ungkapnya dalam hati. 

*~o0o~* 

"Aduh, aku kebelet. Izin dulu ah~" batin Rukia. Ia segera meminta izin ke belakang dan berlari menuju kamar kecil.

"Lega..." ucap Rukia setelah keluar dari kamar kecil itu. Ketika Rukia tengah berjalan menuju kelas, tiba tiba seseorang melewatinya. Rukia berbalik arah dan menatap orang tersebut.

"Cantik..." ucap Rukia. Tiba tiba siswa tersebut berbalik arah.

"Eh? Kau kan..." Rukia terkejut. Baru masuk sekolah, ia sudah terkenal.

"Cewek yang dipeluk sama Ketua Osis itu. Iya kan?" jawabnya. Rukia hanya bisa ber-sweat drop ria.

"Ehehehehe." Rukia hanya bisa tertawa diejek seperti itu dihari pertamanya.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan. Aku Renji Abarai. Aku di kelas 3-3." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggangguk.

"Kau siapa ya? Murid baru?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, aku Rukia Kuchiki. Dari kelas 2-2. Aku memang murid pindahan kok Renji-senpai. Yoroshiku." ucap Rukia sesopan mungkin.

"Oh, ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu. Ada urusan dengan ketua. Sudah ya, Rukia." ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan kissbye. Rukia menggangguk dan kembali ke kelas.

"Cantik banget. Kulit putih, wajah cantik, rambutnya merah panjang. Lurus terurai dengan bando menghiasi rambutnya. Sungguh sempurna." batin Rukia dalam hati. Ia tidak konsen dengan pelajarannya. 

*~o0o~* 

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar, begitu pula Rukia. Ia mengelilingi sekolah barunya. Lalu ia berhenti ketika melihat seekor kuda ditungganggi oleh seseorang.

"Wah, keren.." ujar gadis mungil itu. Ia melompat dari pagar pembatas dan melihat seekor kuda tanpa penjagaan dan segera menunggangginya.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Ayo jalan." ucap Rukia kepada sang kuda. Kuda itu menurut dan segera berjalan. Seseorang melihat adegan itu dan menuju ke arah Rukia.

"Wah, kau pandai sekali ya? Padahal kuda ini masih liar. Apa kau salah satu anggota klub Kuda ini?" tanya orang itu.

"Bukan. Memang harus jadi anggota dulu ya?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Iya. Bergabung saja jika kau mau." ungkapnya. Tidak berapa lama setelah itu, terdengar suara minta tolong didekat sana. Rukia langsung melirik sekitarnya dan ia menemukan seorang penunggang kuda kerepotan karena kudanya tiba tiba menjadi liar. Ia kalang kabut dan terus meminta tolong. Kuda tersebut berlari ke arah Rukia. Bersamaan dengan itu, si penunggang terjatuh dari tempatnya.

"KUCHIKI!!!!" Teriak seseorang dari arah lain. Ia berlari menuju Rukia dan berdiri di depannya, menghalangi sang kuda untuk mendekat.

"Kuchiki, larilah!!" pintanya.

"To-Toushiro. Baiklah." balas Rukia dan ia segera berlari menghindari sang kuda yang tengah mengamuk. Kuda itu menabrak Toushiro dan Toushiro menahannya, namun gagal. Ia terlempar tak jauh dari sana dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"TOUSHIRO!!!" Rukia berlari ke arah Toushiro tanpa menyadari sang kuda telah menanti mereka.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu Toushiro. Tenang saja." ucap Rukia dan ia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menghalangi sang kuda mendekati Toushiro.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Rukia? Bagaimana keadaan Toushiro? Dan apa yang terjadi pada sang kuda? 

**-TBC-**

**HWA, Chapter 1 emang gaje karena plot-nya emang aneh. Gomenasai minna-san. Cerita intinya mulai di chapter dua. Mengenai mimpi Rukia tentang 5 orang itu, itulah inti chapter 2. Yosh, ditunggu ya? Oh iya, Renji disini OOC. Dia jadi cewek. Sebenarnya bukan cewek asli sih. Ceritanya lagi nyamar aja gitu. Hitsunya dingin banget. Hiksu hiksu hiksu~ T.T**

Rukia : Eh Ruru. Ini cerita apa lagi? Gue imut?

Ichigo : Gue nepsongan banget?!

Toushiro : Gue nggak sedingin itu ya?!

Renji : Gue jadi cewek?

Ruru : Gyaaaa.. Maaf.. Hiksu.. Ruru hanya suka saja.. Ruru kan menyimpulkan yang pantes gitu.. *w*

Rukia : Eh reader? Emang gue imut ya? Iya kan? Iya dong? Harus! *PD banget lu Ruk*

Ichigo : Nggak papa deh OOC, yang penting gue ketos! Hohoho..

Ruru : Iye, KETOS nggak bener!

Renji : Iye lu, harusnya lu yang jadi cewek, Go. Ntar gue jadi KETOS!

Toushiro : Ah bodo! Gue mau pulang. Honor gue transper aje direkening gue. Ok? Bye~

Ruru : TUNGGU SHIRO! Bilang dulu bareng bareng suruh review. Ok?

Rukia : Iya noh. Jangan nyelonong aja!

Toushiro : Yaudah, ayo cepet. Mepet neh!

Rukia + Ruru + Ichigo + Renji + Toushiro : REVIEW PLEASE!

****

↓ Click here ↓


End file.
